A Gang Members First Love
by Sovay Chancellor
Summary: Amu has, for several years now, been engaged in a dangerous gang called the Oriental Troups in exchange for the protection of those she loves. When she is arrested by a new, cocky, and sexy police man named Tsukiyomi Ikuto... new feelings start to unfold.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing even though I wish I did.

Please be kind because this is one of my first storys… please review!

Turning to my small vanity, I picked up my bandanna and tied it firmly around my forehead. It was my branding to the Oriental Troups, a local street gang. With a sigh, I once again realized that this was the only thing that kept my family safe; my loyalty in exchange for protection. The deep black was a stark contrast to my shock of pink hair. Looking at the alarm clock on my bedside table, I realized that I had to hurry if I wanted to make it on time to school. _Crap. I have to skip breakfast again._ I mumbled as I rushed into my ripped white tee, blue Levi jeans, and favorite navy blue Chuck Taylor sneakers. Running downstairs into our small kitchen, I nearly tripped over Ami, who was contentedly eating a cream cheese bagel. I smiled briefly, rubbing my cheek where the X5 tattoo was forever marked. (We members identify ourselves with the number 15, X5 and XV because the letter O, meaning "Oriental", is the fifteenth letter of the alphabet.) _I praise the Lord that she doesn't have to be dragged into all of this. _At last, I scooped up my backpack and ran to the garage where my little black YamahaYZF-R6 motorcycle sat waiting, a 16th birthday present from my rich dad who lived in America after divorcing my mom a year ago. I grinned in sweet indulgence as I felt the machine growl to life underneath me. Twisting the clutch, the engine roared angrily and I sprang forward, feeling the wind tear through my hair as I faced another school year at Seiyo High.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the kind responses and I promise to not be such a dickhead next time. I hope you all enjoy this chapter since I'm restarting this story. It's been too long and I need to update this now before I forget sooo… I own nothing

except for this so enjoy! (FYI: The chapters alternate between Amu's and Ikuto's points of view.)

* * *

I leaned against the steps leading up to the front of the school. _This was a stupid job. I_ _was supposed to be out doing something important like creating search warrants or arresting druggies; like I had been **trained** for; instead I get stuck_

_ being the stupid bodyguard for these kids. Really, I've seen some of these teens get into fights, and they can hold their own. So why do their parents insist on having an official policeman patrolling their school 8 fucking hours a day? Oh, to_

_ "protect" these damn brats from the local gangs… if they actually did anything worth mentioning. The only influence the OT seemed to have on these kids is that they actually respect curfew, and I've spotted a couple of black bandannas on several_

_ of them…_ _hello, what have we here? _I straightened as I spotted a snazzy black motorcycle pull smoothly into a parking space, successfully cutting off a jock in his fancy Honda as he was about to do the same.

"Hey! You stole my parkin' space, bitch!" He angrily yelled out the window, giving them the bird.

"Sucks to be you, doesn't it?" Was the flippant reply as the rider pulled off their helmet to reveal a shocking pink hairdo with… a black bandanna holding it in place. If this girl was anything like the other members of the OT were, then I

had better interfere before things get ugly. The jock had stormed out of his car and was leaning over the girl, yelling some choice words that even I didn't know. Even though this girl was easily shorter and lighter by more than a couple

pounds, she simply ignored him and held her hand behind her in the typical, don't do anything yet, position. She apparently had some status in the troops for as soon as she did, a huddle of about six kids stopped suddenly, and I

noticed the bandannas around their heads, in their back pockets, on their wrists. I quickened my pace; this needed to stop. I had seen what had happened to my friend Kukai only a few days ago, after several members jumped him for

his gun and tazer. He had to stay overnight at the hospital and had gotten several stitches to show for it. A one-on-one fistfight was one thing; a lynch mob a completely different matter.

"What's goin' on here, anything you two need to talk about? This doesn't look like a friendly conversation if you ask me." I spoke in my gruffest voice as I came to a halt in front of the girls' motorcycle.

"It's nothing, sir. I was just a little upset that she took my parkin' space is all; but were cool now." The boy took one glance at the mean looking Beretta M9 on my belt and walked back to his car. _What a wuss. _I turned to the girl and

she stared defiantly back at me. Her backpack was slung over her shoulder and her sparkling golden eyes held just a hint of distain as she took in my uniform.

"I know your type newbie. You act all bad-ass and think you can force my troop into following the rules." She took a step closer, pressing my back against the light pole behind me. Her fingers trailed their way up my torso and I

couldn't help but gasp as she stood on tiptoe, pressing her body against me. "Try all you want. It. Won't. Work." She breathed into my ear, making me shiver. This girl was no joke. She knew what her body did to the men, and she

wasn't afraid to use that to her advantage. Well, two could play at that game.

"Brute force isn't the only way to get a sexy girl like you to do what I want. I could have you kissing my feet; don't think I couldn't get you to do it. I just need to play my cards right…" I trailed off and pushed off the pole, smirking

victoriously as she stood expressionless. She turned and began to walk away. The final thing I heard her say as she headed towards her friends was a very clear "What an ass."

Damn. School just got a hell of a lot more interesting.

* * *

Review please! I love the constructive criticism, it helps me write better!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. If you read my profile you will see why. I hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter 4! And of course, I do NOT own Shugo Chara even though I wish I did. (Amu's POV… FYI) Also, seperating the sentences so they are easyer to read is just to many tears for someone as technologically challenged as me, so I'll compromise and make shorter paragraphs. Sorry if it bugs you, but it ain't changing.

* * *

I walked away steadily, my face giving nothing away as I headed over to my Troups. Inside I was shaking insanely. I just waltzed into Fuckville, USA… population **me**. While most cops were either intimidated or just ignored me, he had stepped right up to my challenge. He actually _encouraged _what I had just done. I felt my cheeks heat up as I recalled his silky reply. I could only hope that my friends would take it as anger and not embarrassment. I hadn't simply been handed this position in the Troups… I had worked for it. Like that one quote said, A lifetime to build, seconds to destroy.

"Yo! Amu! You totally showed that motha'-fucka' who's boss!" Nadeshiko grinned. I turned to my six closest friends. Rima, Tadase, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Sovay (;D), and Yaya (our newest member and the baby of the group).

"Nah, just letting him know that he can't screw with us." I slapped her a high five as Nagihiko shook his head, laughing lightly.

"You know. It's a wonder you haven't gotten us all arrested yet. With all the trouble you cause, I wouldn't be suprized."

I just grinned and continued to walk towards the school. Just then, the bell rang and we burst into an all out sprint to reach our classes in time. The hours seemed to fly and before I knew it, lunch had arrived. I was glad to finally eat since I had skipped breakfast this morning. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a ten and handed it to the lunch lady, wincing as I saw how low on cash I was. I was going to need to do a run soon to replenish my meager pay.

Just my luck, the bitchy cop guy came in to get his lunch. Come on, wasn't he supposed to eat donuts and drink coffee in his car or something? This wasn't the case however, as I saw him grab a salad, an apple, a small whole wheat muffin and a bottle of water.

"Come on Amu, pay attention. Let's go over to our usual hangout. I have this hilarious story to tell you." Rima gave me a friendly shove and I whipped my head back around. No use in staring at him, after all, it's not like I **liked** him or anything. Our normal lunch spot was this convenient bench right by the entrance, so we could see everyone who came in and out. Survey our territory, if you will. However, there was another group sitting their today. The Northside Souljas. Our rival gang. My brow furrowed and I heard Yaya swear under her breath. These guys were always causing trouble for us. We all tensed as we neared them, preparing for the worst.

"Hey, what are you doing in our spot, idiots?" Sovay yelled at one of them.

"Watch it, bitch. We got here first." One stood and walked over, his steps bringing him within feet of her.

"You watch it. This is our spot; it always has been and always will be. **Move**." She said.

He then reached out and flipped her tray of food onto her chest and that was when I lost it. I walked forward and slammed my tray over his head. There was a loud crack and the tray broke apart into two separate pieces, just like in the movies; depositing my spaghetti on his head. All hell broke loose.

His posse flew to their feet and instantly rushed to the aid of their comrade. My Troups stepped forward, their lunches forgotten as they assumed their toughest expressions. The ones that said to shut the hell up or I'll kill you. The guy who I had dumped my lunch on so callously stepped forward and grabbed a fist of my shirt, pulling me up so only my toes were touching the concrete.

"Your gonna wish you were never born, brat." He growled.

"I probably won't." I grinned, although I had to hold onto his arms so I wouldn't topple over due to the uncomfortable position. His free hand pulled a switchblade out of his pocket and he swiftly flicked it open, waving it under my nose.

"So, would you care to run that by me again?"

"Sure, I doubt that I will ever regret doing that." Flicking my own switch out, I pressed it to his neck, just firmly enough for him to feel the pressure but not enough to injure. His eyes flicked to the shiny piece of metal and back at me, narrowing at the obvious challenge. It was hard to stay so serious what with the sauce and noodles hanging down into his face like some weird wig.

"Hey, back off. Don't make me use this gun." I groaned silently as I saw the cop guy come stomping over, his hand resting on his gun holster as his other reached to restrain the gang member.

"It's not over yet," came the almost inaudible breath, "Meet us at 2 in the park, right by the faulty lamppost. I'll be expecting you." Then he let go, and I staggered, tumbling into the cop.

"Don't expect to keep that switch!" He called after the retreating group. I pushed away from him, grumbling angrily as he plucked the switchblade from my hand and pocketed it his belt pouch. Damn him; I had liked that one. "Hey, Amu. You're bleeding!" A concerned Tadase pointed at my face, which had a smear of something red on it.

Immediately, cop guy took my face in his hand and set to examining it. Almost instantly, he smirked, and I shifted uncomfortably. That smirk meant trouble.

"Don't worry; it's not a cut, its tomato sauce." He then leaned down and **licked **it right off of my cheek. I shoved away and backed toward my friends, who wore expressions ranging from amusement to shock to anger.

"What the fuck did you just do? What the hell was that for, dickhead!' I swore loudly and wiped my cheek, feeling it burn as I flushed with embarrassment and fury.

"There wasn't a tissue. I used my resources." He licked his lips and eyed me with a look that sent a shiver from my head all the way down to my toes. So he wasn't lying when he said he knew how to play. I was about to throw him some choice words when Tadase intervened, his eyes glittering like ice.

"Thank you for intervening but surely that was not necessary. Good bye sir." Tadase was the most gentle of us and was always polite, even when angry. His tone was curt as he practically dragged me away toward our groupas he ignored all the horrified stares of passerby, but not before the cop slipped his muffin unobtrusively into my hand. So maybe he **did** have a good side… ha-ha. I make myself laugh.

* * *

Thanks for waiting so long. Hope you enjoyed. Ask me questions or give me suggestions, I'm open to everything! Review, please! And if you have time, check out my poll on my profile. Depending on the results, I might do a Yaoi for you fine readers and reviewers!

-Sovay Chancellor-

Oh, while I'm here. I just want to explain all the cussing in this chapter. So, a few days ago, in English class, we were looking at couplets (a form of poetry) and there was one that went:

_Guys don't make passes, _

_At girls who wear glasses._

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw this really irritating guy I sit next to call to his friend. Then he pointed at me and they both began to laugh. I wear glasses you see, so I just hunkered down in my seat and tried to pretend like I had'nt heard them. I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and it took all I had not to rip my glasses off and stuff them in my backpack; but that would have been obvious to the two who were **still** giggling a little. I was miserable the rest of the day and shuffled through the halls with my eyes on the ground and avoiding any physical contact with anyone of the male gender. (I already do that though, due to an unpleasant experience I had a year and a half ago. I'll leave it to you to come up with what happened that night.) ANYWAY... I went home that evening and told my parents about it during dinner and my dad came up with a poem that considerably lifted my spirits...

_Girls won't make passes, _

_At guys who are asses._

I am much to shy to actually say that to the guy so now whenever he or any other guy insults me, I just think of that and it makes me feel better and even a little bad-ass. (Hence the cussing) Thanks for listening to this explanation and sorry if I make you feel like some sort of counselor. I haven't spoken of that event for months now and even when I do, it's hard to discuss with my family. I find that by putting this out into public, I don't feel as scared anymore. I guess the saying" Just let it out" kind of applies to this...


	4. Author Note

Just want to post this on all my stories expressing my sympathies to my Japanese readers suffering right now… I live in the middle of the U.S. so I have no idea what a tsunami or earthquake is even like! Just know that I am praying for you and any people you know who have been affected. (Along with all the other countries receiving some of its effects also!)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I'm so glad I finally got this going again! It's filled with action, drama, and pervertedness, so brace yourself and enjoy. :D –Sovay Chancellor-chan. I own nada…

* * *

(Ikuto's POV)

I sighed and thumped my feet on the dash. Patrolling was the only thing worse than being at the high school; at least I had that girl Amu to play with…

"Hey! Get your feet off the dash while I'm driving!" Kukai growled playfully. I smirked and put my feet down, instead putting them in his lap. "I thought I told you not to bug me while I'm driving!"

"Aw, you're no fun." I pouted as he punched me in the shoulder. I was about to return the favor when I saw him briefly wince and rub his bicep. I had to remember that it had only been a few days since he was attacked. His face was still spotted with bruises and his stitches still pained him, no matter how chivalrous he appeared to be. My eyes trailed down the street a ways to a faulty lamppost. It flickered erratically and in the dim flashes of light, I saw a dozen or so people in what appeared to be a fight. Punches were flying and I saw a small figure topple to the ground and collapse, unmoving. "Kukai, do you see…"

"Yep, I saw it." All traces of a smile were gone from his face and he took on a grim countenance as he turned on the lights and sped towards the group. Jerking to a stop, we stepped out of the car and I couldn't help the racing of my heart as I saw the group freeze. This was finally my chance to show what I was made of. "Ok, everyone; I want you to put your hands on your head and lie face down on the ground!" Kukai menacingly ordered. A moment of silence passed, and I saw Kukai take a step towards the girl on the ground. Then everything went into fast-forward. People were scrambling to get away and I froze only a moment before I took off at a dead sprint after the nearest escapee. Whoever the person was, they were small, and very fast; but my training had made me faster. I was steadily gaining ground and the figure abruptly turned to run toward the woods. Clever, they thought they could lose me in the trees.

"Oh no you don't." I panted. _Closer… closer… just a little faster…_

(Amu's POV)

We faced the Northsiders, each with a sneer plastered across our faces. Everyone had been eagerly waiting the day when they could settle the score, and now that it was the time, they had made sure to leave an impression. Tadase and Nagihiko were decked out in body hugging t-shirts, flaunting their well toned chests. Their bandanas were wrapped tightly around their foreheads and fists were clenched as they sized up the competition. Rima, Nadeshiko, Yaya, and myself were fitted comfortably into loose hanging t-shirts and jeans. Our hair was tied back and our bandannas sat proudly on our heads. Sovay had come in something more suited for a collage frat party than a fight. Her form fitting tank top and short shorts gave her a dangerous yet sexy appearance. She was always the most fashion conscious of us. Her bandanna was wrapped comfortably around her wrist. Her short, boyish hairstyle required no pinning up and I'd be damned if she hadn't found a way to hide some sort of weapon on her person.

"So, what are the rules gonna be?" I asked. They convened for a moment before one stepped forward. It was Spaghetti head, I realized with a smirk.

"No weapons. Fists only." Sovay hissed in frustration and pulled out a small pocketknife from between her... um… _assets_… then proceeded to pull another from her tennis shoe. I raised my eyebrow at her and she sighed, removing a tiny handgun from the waistband of her jeans.

"There, ya happy?" She growled at him, dumping the weapons at the base of the lamppost.

"I won't be happy until I pound your damn face into the ground." He hissed. Nagihiko stepped forward, eyes narrowed. He sorta had a thing for Sovay, but she either ignored him, or was oblivious to it. Poor guy. I coughed meaningfully and motioned for Spaghetti head to continue. "First to run loses." I turned toward my Troups.

"Cool with that?" I asked. One by one, they each nodded their acceptance. Yaya looked nervous as she counted the number of Northsiders.

"Uh, Amu? Were outnumbered by three. How can we win this?" She fingered the hem of her shirt nervously and bit her lip.

"Yaya, you obviously haven't seen Amu fight before. She could whip all their asses, trust me." Rima explained. Sovay laughed.

"Yeah, you don't even _wanna_ see her fight if she is PMS'ing. We'd have to drag her off of them!" I scowled as they all laughed. I wasn't **that **edgy… well, maybe I was. Yaya looked much more relieved and I gave her a slap on the back.

"See, it'll be so easy that you won't have to do anything!"

"Ok, thanks guys!" She smiled and we separated, lining up and picking our targets. Spaghetti head and I began to circle each other. I knew that first punch started the fight so I wanted to make it good. Just then, his fist lashed out and I ducked to avoid it, spinning into a side kick. My calf collided heavily with the back of his knees and he collapsed with a thud. The fight was on.

With a savage screech, Sovay leapt onto a tall boy with long blonde hair, landing a bruising kick to his ribcage. Yaya and Rima worked together, punching and dodging as two girls swatted girlishly at them. Tadase had taken on a large man, but seemed to be holding his own. As I swung around and gave a savage uppercut to Spaghetti head's ribs, I saw Nagihiko take a painful knee to the gut and watched in anger as he collapsed to his knees. He was up in a moment though, and managed a solid punch into the persons face. I turned around in time to receive a painful blow to my thigh, and I collapsed, rolling to the side to avoid Sovay, grappling with the blonde.

"Having fun?" I panted, as I sprang up.

"Hell yea!" Came her reply as she pounded her knee into his groin, eliciting a girlish scream from the poor guy.

"Hey, bitch! Pay attention!" Spaghetti head roared as I turned to face him. I had no time to block myself as he swung his elbow into my chest. I gaped as the brutal force of it forced the air from my lungs. I fell on my ass, gasping as I tried to regain the air I had lost. Before I could recover, he had pinned me to the ground, his butt pressing painfully into my stomach as he leaned on me, my hands stuck firmly in his grasp.

"LET… GO… OF… ME… DAMMIT!" I growled, struggling uselessly as he laughed.

"Ya know, you're kinda cute. I just might…" I gasped, smelling alchohol on his breath as he lowered his head to my neck, kissing the tender skin there.

"St- stop it!" I cried. My feet were kicking uselessly as I tried to pry myself from his grip. I prepared to let loose a scream when his weight was shoved off of me by a furious Tadase. His eye was swollen shut and a broken lip was dripping blood, but he relentlessly pounded his fists into Spaghetti heads face, over and over, screaming "Don't you **dare **touch her again! Ya hear me? Don't touch her, you friggin ass!" I was shocked at his reaction. It was almost like… he _liked_ me or something.

"Tadase! Tadase! Calm down! I'm fine!" I pried him off of the guy, and grabbed his face in my hands. He was breathing heavily and shot a look of pure venom at Spaghetti head, which lay on the ground at our feet, moaning softly and cradling his face. Slowly the fire died from his eyes and I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks." I murmured, before running back into the chaos. "Yo! Rima, you ok?" I dodged a kick from a Northsider girl and elbowed her in the cheek, sending her reeling. Rima dragged herself up off the grass where she had been curled in a defensive position. Her sleeve was torn, and she had several scrapes and bumps. Her long beautiful hair was matted and dirty, but she was in one piece, and that was all I cared about.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Damn it! I'm gonna be sooo sore tomorrow." She winced and rolled her shoulder. I smiled and turned around to find Yaya screaming bloody murder as a huge ass guy gripped her hair painfully and dragged her to her feet.

"NO!" I screeched and made a mad dash for the guy. Before she could regain her footing, he jerked her hair to the side and let her fly. Her head hit the sidewalk with a resounding crack and she didn't move again, a thin trickle of blood seeping onto the sidewalk. With newfound rage I sprang at him and proceeded to deliver a round of elbow strikes, groin kicks, and uppercuts that left him cringing in the grass. I was about to go into a barrage of punches when a police cruiser emerged from the darkness and two cops stepped out. Everyone froze and I realized with shock that one of them was the blue haired cop guy! Was that asstard stalking me or something?

"Ok, everyone; I want you to put your hands on your head and lie face down on the ground!" The first cop ordered. Everything happened all at once. Northsiders and Troups alike scrambled to their feet and made mad dashes to freedom. I waited in the shadows just long enough to see the first cop dropped to his knees to check on Yaya, then I turned and ran. I heard footsteps behind me and my fear added a boost to my adrenaline, I ran faster than I ever had before. I could tell that blue haired guy was slowly advancing and in my desperation, turned toward the trees, hoping I could hide myself there until he left. I heard him mutter something and then felt a large object collide against my back. I went down hard and skidded in the grass. That idiot had tackled me!

(Amu's POV)

"Let me go! Argh! Let go, you moron!" The figure was a young girl, I could tell from her high pitched screeches. Unclipping my handcuffs from my belt, I efficiently snapped them around her wrists and stood, brushing grass and dirt from my uniform. _Had I met her_ _somewhere before? Her voice seemed oddly familiar. _I helped her to her feet and proceeded to drag her back to the car, where the young girl was just beginning to regain consciousness. "Yaya!" The girl said in a relieved voice and that's when I turned around to face the pink haired flirt, Amu. Blood streaked her face and she would have some nasty bruises in the morning, but that only added to her wild charm. A thought entered my head and I smirked. This was gonna be so much fun!

"Hey, Ikuto. Nice tackle there! I just called an ambulance. I think this girl might have a concussion." Kukai explained.

"Ok, I'm gonna do a quick pat down and get this girl down to the station." Amu's eyes widened as she heard me say 'pat down'.

"Like hell I'm gonna let you touch me! Get off me you perv!" She fumed. I ignored her pleas and pushed her down onto the hood of the car.

"Come now, don't make this such an unpleasant experience. This is better than some old pervert touching you, isn't it?" I cooed, as I skimmed my hands over her shoulders and down her back. As soon as I skimmed my hands over her butt, she hollered.

"Hey, cop over there! Stop this perv from molesting me! Aren't you gonna do anything?"

"Sorry, madam. It's protocol. He's got to do it. Just sit tight and it will be over with before you know it." Was Kukai's response. She was about to scream some obscenities at him when I trailed my hands down her legs, silencing whatever she was about to say.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you. Trust me."

"I wouldn't trust you if I was dangling off a cliff and the only way to survive were to grab your hand." I sighed, my fingers reaching into her shoes to feel for any hidden weapons. There were none and I had her stand and turn around. Her face was bright red and she was surreptitiously avoiding my face.

"I'm definitely going to enjoy this." I murmured before tracing around her collar bone. I made my decent to her chest agonizingly slow, before cupping her cleavage softly and probing for any unusual objects. I had actually had a case once where a girl had hid a knife in-between her breasts. **Not** a pleasant experience removing that, I can tell you. I looked up and continued on to press around her stomach. She was biting her lip and was looking oddly flushed but defiant as I proceeded with my examination. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" I murmured, as I reached the waistband of her pants.

"Oh, just get it over with, you fucking idiot." Was her response. I laughed softly and reached in between her legs, feeling a warmth spread through my abdomen as my touch elicited a shiver from her. In another moment, it was over. I withdrew my hand and continued to pat down the front of her pants then stood up.

"Come on, lets get you down to the station. Kukai, ya comin?" I asked as I locked the door to the car.

"Nope. I'll hitch a ride back with the ambulance. See ya later, Ikuto!" I slid into the drivers seat and sped off, relieving that moment when she had shivered at my touch. I was willing to bet all my money on the fact that she was a tried and true virgin. We pulled up to the station and I walked her in.

"Little late to be up and around, huh Ikuto-kun?" The secretary asked, yawning. I stifled a yawn myself as I looked at my watch and saw that it was 3:30 in the morning. I took a very silent and fidgety Amu past the front desk and into a small area with a few cells. She snorted as I undid her handcuffs and locked her in one of them.

"Um, can we say stereotypical?" She muttered, rubbing her cheek ruefully as she saw the dark bruise on her cheek in the little windows reflection. I laughed, glad to see that she hadn't lost her sarcasm. Turning around, I began to walk out when she rapped the bars of her cell impatiently. "Don't I get my one phone call or something like that?" She asked. I bit back a laugh and handed her the stations cordless phone. She dialed a number and waited anxiously as it rang. Her face fell and she passed the phone back to me. "It's not a 'working number'." She murmured as she plopped down onto the rough cot with a sigh.

"Well, you had your phone call. Guess you'll just have to stay here for the night." I smirked at her.

"I can't! I have a huge chemistry test I needed to study for!"

"Ya should have thought of that before you went and got yourself arrested for criminal activities." I turned away and handed the keys off to a sleepy eyed police officer, coming in for his shift. "Good night, my little kitten." I blew her a kiss and began to walk out.

"You- you- **YOU ARROGANT BASTARD**!" Amu shouted, startling the exhausted guy into awareness.

"I love you too, babe. Hey, dude, call me if you need any help taming her." I smiled as she stalked furiously back towards her cot, muttering about 'stupid perverted police officers who can't behave for one second of their life.' I let out a laugh and saw her blush crimson as I walked out to get some well deserved shuteye. I knew who I was going to dream about tonight.

* * *

Soooo, what did ya think? I know, it was long. I wanted to make up for my weeks of no updates with this. Please review, I love reviews almost as much as I love my readers! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Huzzah! I have updated! I was starting to think that I would never get around to it… '-_- Well, as always, I own nothing! :)

* * *

I plopped down onto the creaky bed, silently fuming as the pervert-asshole walked out of the police station. Really, couldn't he cut me a little slack? My mom works over 100 hours each week for a minimum wage paycheck that barely provides enough to pay the bills and get us food. There is no way she can scrape up enough money for a bail. What the hell am I gonna do? I held my head in my hands and let out a loud sigh. This is what I get for doing stupid shit like this. I looked at the clock. 4 in the morning and not a soul awake except me and that yawning cop on duty. I got up and began to pace the small room, ignoring the painful ache of several bruises and scrapes. I had to think of some way to get out of here. School started at eight, so I at least had a few hours to think. Slowly, the clock ticked away the minutes, and soon it was six. The on duty cop had since received breakfast and was pulling out several pages of a report form.

"So miss, I need to ask you a few questions to fill out this report. Please answer honestly and clearly." He looked up expectantly, his pen hovering above the page. I wearily nodded my assent, too tired to fight with him. "What is your name, age, and date of birth?"

"Hinamori Amu. Age 17. Born September 24th, 1995." I felt my stomach rumble. The lingering smell of food wafting past my nose and reminding me that the last thing I ate was the small muffin the cop had given me yesterday afternoon. Damn I was hungry. "Do you think you might be able to get me something to eat? I'm kinda hungry right now." The cop looked up briefly from the paper before continuing to fill it out.

"As soon as these papers are filled out, I will see what I can find. When were you brought in?"

"About 3:30 in the morning."

"What were you brought in for?"

"Umm… there was sort of a fight happening in the park. Then the blue haired asshole and his buddy came and broke it up."

"That was Tsukiyomi-kun and Souma-san I suppose. Souma did call in earlier to alert us of his report on an injury." I leapt up at this statement.

"Yaya? Is she ok? What did he say about her, was it serious?" My knuckles were white as I clung to the bars and waited for his response. He raised his hands above his head in a defensive pose.

"Hey, I don't know all that much about it. He did say that her condition was stable and that she should be fine. That's all I know." I sighed in relief. She was gonna be ok. It is never a good thing when one of your buddies gets hurt, and for the victim to be Yaya, the youngest, was sure to be hard on everyone.

"Ok. I think I have all I need for now. The rest I can get from Tsukiyomi when he gets back." He shuffled the papers into a neat pile and was about to flip the TV to a new station when I coughed meaningfully and held my stomach. He rolled his eyes at my exaggeration but got up and strode off to find me something to eat. A few minutes he came back with a paper plate loaded with day old fruit and a hot pocket. "Sorry, this is all there was in the fridge. I warmed up the hot pocket for you though. Enjoy." He handed me the plate through the bars and gave me a plastic spork. _Oh yes, because if you gave me a normal fork I would immediately try to stab you, sheesh. _Nevertheless, I sat down on the creaky bed and dug in. I had worked my way through all of the fruit and had just started on the hot pocket when a familiar voice drew my attention. I whipped my head toward the front of the station, not sure if I was hearing the voice correctly.

"Miss, have you seen my daughter? I came home late last night and found her gone. I have checked all over town, but I can't find her! Her name is Hinamori Amu, pink hair, about this tall?" The secretary could be heard tapping away at her keyboard for several moments before she replied.

"Yes ma'am. There was a Hinamori Amu brought in early this morning, arrested for gang related activities. I am sure the officer on duty would be happy to bring you back to see her." A horrified gasp accompanied this statement.

"G-gang related… oh no… my Amu would never be involved in anything so violent!" My stomach clenched at this statement, and I took a shuddering breath. I had deliberately kept my mom in the dark about what I did as part of the Oriental Troups. I never wanted her to know what lengths I went to to protect us. Well, that plan was about to go to hell in a hand basket. My food lay forgotten on the floor of my cell as the on duty guard brought my mom in. She was still in her work outfit, and she had bags under her eyes. She had been out all morning looking for me, that much was obvious. She had probably been working hard till late on top of that. I felt like a pile of shit as she looked incredulously at her eldest daughter, behind bars. The officer unlocked the door to my cell, and I rushed out to meet her, throwing myself into her embrace.

"Mom, I'm so sorry! I can explain this!" I cried, begging her understanding. She touched my face gently, tracing the outline of my tattoo with a shaking finger.

"I-I never realized how deep in you were, Amu. I thought… you told me that you were just an outside member! You never said you were this deep into it. How could you lie to me, Amu!" She was crying and yelling at the same time, and I pushed her away, agitation running through my body.

"I know I lied! I didn't want you or Ami to be hurt, that's why! I joined to keep you guys safe! I don't like half of what I do, but if I want you to be protected, then I've gotta screw my morals and do it! Can't you see that? Everything I do for the Troups, I do to protect you!" I was crying as well at this point. _Please mom, try to understand!_

"I never wanted this for you… I never wanted you to be a part of this…" Mom was shuddering and gasping for breath as tears poured down her face. It wrenched my heart to see her like this. We both clung to each other for several minutes, crying into the others shoulder until our sobs quieted to small gasps and sighs. "We will have to figure this out another time, Amu." She turned from me and faced the cop, who had been awkwardly standing off to the side during our little emotion-fest. Talk about embarrassing. I shuffled away and wiped my eyes, trying to pretend like my face wasn't all red and blotchy from crying.

"How much is my daughters bail?" My mom asked the cop and began unzipping her bag.

"Well, ma'am, her current bail is roughly 200 dollars, with a later court date yet to be determined." My mom grimaced painfully at the exorbitant price. That was nearly a month's rent for our small, run-down apartment. Mom slowly reached for her wallet, and I could see that it pained her to count out 10 of her hard earned 20s. I wouldn't allow her to suffer any more than she had to for my mistakes.

"Mom, wait. I think I know someone I can call who might be able to help us out a little." She nodded, and asked the cop if we could use the stations phone again. I reached into my back pocket, and pulled out a worn piece of paper, one I never thought I would use. Carefully, I dialed the number on the paper and waited anxiously for him to pick up. Calling in a favor like this was risky. He would probably give us the money, but there was always a catch. I would owe him, big time. Suddenly, a deep voice answered.

"Hello, this is Nikaido-san, what may I do to help you?" Swallowing hard, I formulated my reply.

"Hello, sir? This is Hinamori Amu. I have a bit of a problem…" I gave a short summary, explaining my predicament. "So you see, I need 200 dollars for bail, and we can't really afford it right now." There was a pause.

"Of course, Himamori-san. I will be there shortly. What is the address?" Ignoring the mispronunciation, I turned to the officer, who quickly told me the street name and building number. I repeated them to him, there was a quick click and then the line went dead. "He will be here shortly," I told my mom. She gave a weak grin and pocketed her money again. The cop turned to me and ushered me back into my cell. I went quietly and lay down on the lumpy mattress, worry growing in my stomach as I contemplated what he would want. Of course, I would be expected to pay him back, that was a given. But there would be something more.

As I waited and contemplated my fate, he strode through the door, looking dapper in a nice suit and tie. With an easy grin and a nod of his head, he pulled his wallet from the pocket of his pants and pulled two crisp 100 dollar bills from their leather casing. "So, who do I give these to?" The cop, won over by his easy smile, grinned in return and led him back to the front desk to organize my release.

In short order, the paperwork was organized, and I walked out of the police station into the early morning sunlight. It was about 8 in the morning, and I was going to be late for school. _I am having some damn shitty luck today._ I turned to walk home with mom, but Nikaido stopped me and slung a casual arm around my shoulder. I tensed, but he smiled and nodded his head over toward his nice fancy audi. "How about I run her home, grab her stuff, and take her to school? That way she won't be quite so late." My mom looked uneasy, not sure what this strange man's connection to me was, but I plastered what I hoped was a reassuring smile on my face and assured her that he was an old friend.

Now placated, my mom suppressed a yawn and waved goodbye as she started the long walk home. I hoped for her sake that she would take a day off. She hadn't gotten any sleep in the past 24 hours, and I knew she would work until she dropped. Turning from her shrinking frame, I quickly opened the door and slid into the passenger side seat of his car, begrudgingly admiring the supple leather seating and the soft purr of the engine as we headed back out onto the main road.

"Thanks for paying my bail, sir. I promise I will pay you back as soon as I can." I kept my voice strong, pretending like I actually had some idea of how to scrape together 200 dollars.

"I know you will Himamori, you always do. Of course this leaves me free to call in a favor when I need it, right?" His tone was easy, but there was a harsh message interlaced throughout his response. He was testing me, trying to see how loyal I was. One speck of doubt, and I would be dead and my family thrown to the dogs. I composed my face into an easy grin and gave a joking laugh as I replied.

"Of course it does! I owe you for this; doing you a favor is the least I could do." The tension left his body at my easygoing reply, and he smiled again, this time a sincere one. I smiled back, but underneath the façade my heart was pounding. There was something going on that I wasn't allowed to know about. I would have questioned further, but knew that prying was a good way to get yourself in trouble, so I continued to smile and joke. We arrived at my house, and I quickly dashed up to my room, threw on a clean set of clothes, scrubbed the blood from my face, and upon seeing my disheveled mess of hair in the mirror, grabbed a hat. I also grabbed a clean spare bandanna, wrapped it around my wrist, and slipped my backpack onto my shoulders as I raced back outside.

I was still a mess, but this would have to do for now. The drive to the school was quiet, and within a few short minutes we had arrived, along with a few latecomers who were sprinting to class. I waved to Nikaido as he drove away, then dashed into the school and turned the corner, barley registering the blue haired cop in my rush to class.

* * *

Shazaaaaammmmmm! Over 2000 words BIATCH! Haha it feels so good to write again! . As always reviews, comments and criticism are appreciated! Thanks! –Sovay C.


End file.
